


I Don't Wanna Miss One Kiss

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love me two times, girl,<br/>one for tomorrow,<br/>one just for today..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Miss One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Aerosmith's song "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing".

"Love me two times, girl,  
one for tomorrow,  
one just for today..."  
\- The Doors (Love Me Two Times)

Morgause walked into the bedroom. Morgana was laying in the bed, her hands under her head, her eyes closed, her chest slowly rising and falling with breath, that was escaping through her lips. Morgause never felt less tired than now, but she simply undressed and prepared her part of the bed. "Love me two times, baby," Jim Morrison commented from the loudspeaker, "love me twice today. Love me two times, girl." Morgause turned the player off carefully. Morgana fidgeted and purred quietly. "Sh-shh," whispered Morgause. Morgana smacked, still half asleep. Her lips were moving, but her throat didn't release a sound. In the end she whispered sleepily: "...use..."  
Morgause laid down behind Morgana's back, feeling her body heat, seeing a smile playing with Morgana's lips. What is she dreaming of? wondered Morgause. She felt Morgana's back shudder with breath and she felt like home. I wanna stay with you right here, right now, thought Morgause. For the rest of time. Morgana turned around and laid her hand onto Morgause's face. Morgause inhaled that beautiful scent of arabian nights and realized she can't resist. She laid her lips onto Morgana's palm.  
Morgana slowly opened her eyes. Her sight was filled with supreme gold in front of her, veiling Morgause's divine face. Morgana smiled and seized a kiss from the corner of Morgause's lips. Morgause caressed Morgana's cheek: "I'm sorry, baby. Sleep." Morgana rubbed her nose against Morgause's cheek: "You think I'm gonna fall asleep now? I'd miss you. And I don't wanna miss a single moment with you."  
Morgause's lips wrapped around Morgana's lower one. "Don't worry," she whispered, "I'll stay with you." Her lips touched Morgana's again. "Now and forevermore."

 

"Gimme all your lovin',

All your hugs and kisses too,"

\- ZZ Top (Gimme All Your Lovin')


End file.
